Enfermedad
by Ring.Black
Summary: Lo sabes, Malfoy; él siempre fue la cura y tú la enfermedad. Pre-slash: Drarry.


_Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling. _

* * *

**Enfermedad**

* * *

Recuerdas como empezó todo: con un rechazo; desde un primer momento, cuando abriste la boca, ya habías fallado; ya lo habías perdido; era un tablero de ajedrez donde alguien más ya había cantado jaque mate. Eras demasiado arrogante al contar quién creías ser frente a él, que apenas era un niño con ganas de explorar tu mundo; con ansias de que alguien le diera una mano. Claro, tú le tendiste la tuya, confiado con el monólogo que le habías dado, sin saber que habías cometido un error. Los siguientes años, tu orgullo herido y creciente no podía callarse; no buscabas ser hiriente, buscabas igualdad porque necesitabas una respuesta; necesitabas ser; querías existir; incluso como una enfermedad duradera. Eterna.

Esperaste pacientemente, como quieres creer, a que ese momento llegara: que se diera cuenta de que quien había cometido un error había sido él. Pusiste las manos en el aire a cada momento, presionándolo y alejándolo, sabiendo que muy posiblemente ibas a caer del delgado hilo donde él te tenía puesto. Lo retaste a que te mostrara algo, aunque sea esa mínima parte que sabías que reservaba para ti, con cada acción que hacías; con cada palabra que decías; con cada herida que creabas.

Creíste haberlo logrado cuando se convirtió en tu sombra a cada paso que dabas en sexto año; era un reto, así fue como lo tomaste; un claro desafío a tentar tu control; la desesperación de desafiar los límites. Mientras los demás creían en esa infinita persecución, ustedes se imponían a cada momento un nuevo desafío: él te retaba siempre a dar un paso más; a que le demostraras que él se estaba equivocando; a que le negaras sus sospechas. O eso querías creer.

Tu cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas: tu padre presionándote, ofuscado, amenazado, y persistente; tu madre herida, manipulada, e incapaz; tu amo, tu horrible amo amenazador, siseante, frío, penetrante; él, tan insistente, imprudente, impulsivo. Pero él estuvo siempre ahí; siempre deseando un poco más de lo que podía conseguir; brindándote tu salvación; brindándote una salida que no podías tomar; dando vueltas a tu alrededor. Te llevó a suponer que, si hubieras caído frente a él, sus brazos te hubieran atajado.

Siempre fue la forma en la que se movía: lo arrasaba todo a su paso sin importarle a quien se llevaba consigo; sin importarle si eras tú a quien arrastraba en el proceso; demandante al quererlo todo, aunque siempre lo negó. Tenías la esperanza de que fuera al revés, que no eras tú quien lo necesitaba; pero, esa única vez que pisó Malfoy Manor, te diste cuenta eras tú quien nunca pudo vivir sin él. Por eso lo salvaste, sin importarte ser tu propia enfermedad; tu propia sentencia. Ya no eras tú; lo sentías: algo nuevo te había invadido; te hacía querer luchar, salir, tomar.

La última vez que Potter decidió ser tu cura, supusiste que fue por una deuda de vida; él no sentía la misma necesidad que tú, ni tenía un agujero atravesándole el pecho. No le tomaste importancia, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo? No era la primera vez que te salvaba. Sin embargo, por primera vez lo tuviste claro: siempre fuiste alguien que tomaba todo, con o sin permiso, pero él fue el primero que te dio; que te brindó la posibilidad de tomar algo que te merecías ganar, algo que no supiste interpretar hasta ahora.

Intentas fingir que no escuchas porque te cuesta creer; te cuesta verlo. Él, quien lo tiene todo; quien creíste que podía con cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera; quién sabías que era el único que merecía amor; quien te exigió poco y a la vez te dio todo, sin esperar nada a cambio; está ahí, frente a ti, esperando una respuesta, destrozado ante tus ojos, contándote todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por no tenerte a su lado. Intentas ocultar tus lágrimas con una risa horrible y que parece que te estuvieras ahogando; es gracioso que él te pida que lo salves cuando en realidad quién siempre necesitó, y necesita, ser salvado fuiste tú.

Sin embargo, te sigues aferrando a la única razón que te mantiene alejado de él: el marcador siempre ha sido desigual entre ustedes y jamás has sido tu él que ha ganado. El agujero que logras localizar justo en el lado izquierdo de tu pecho, profundo y ardiente, es lo que te mantiene en pie, lo que hace que no te aferres a ese deseo imprudente de devolver lo que nunca has podido dar, ni que nunca podrás devolver. Porque él es cura y tú siempre fuiste enfermedad. No al revés.

La oscuridad siempre fue más fácil, Malfoy, porque él es la luz más presente que has tenido en toda tu vida y a la cual nunca pudiste ceder; pero ahora está ahí, salvándote una vez más, a la espera, dándote la posibilidad a ti de ceder; pero tú has cedido desde el principio, ¿te acuerdas? Sí, claro que sí, entonces supiste que él que cede, pierde. Y a ti no te gusta perder, ¿cierto? Aún cuando tienes claro que él siempre gana.

La decepción es clara cuando él te hace una pregunta:

―¿Qué quieres de mi?

Sin respuesta, porque no sabes en verdad que quieres de él. ¿Cómo vas a saberlo cuándo él te lo dio todo y estás en desventaja? Tratas de pensar; no quiere cometer el mismo error dos veces; no quieres ser un cobarde tampoco. Él te está dando la oportunidad, por primera vez, de ser la cura, sin importar las consecuencias del futuro, ni los acontecimientos del pasado. Está dispuesto a ser rechazado; a perder ante ti. Está dispuesto a ocupar tu lugar. ¿Y qué harías tú en su lugar?

―Quiero que te quedes.

Él es la cura y tú la enfermedad, pero poco importa ya eso.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Hoooooooli! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que genialosamente bien, :D. Les traigo un Drabble, viñeta, lo que sea, cortito y, espero, angustiante. Sí, vamos, que me gusta causar agujeros en el corazón, :P. Para crearlo, me basé en la canción "Stay" de Rihanna (cosa que no sé si es de ella, pero bueno, dejémoslo así). **

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero sus sensualosos comentarios, tanto si les gustó, como si no fue así. Besotes sexys para todos y FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO. **


End file.
